Completely
by Crimson Eve
Summary: After Buffy's death a new Slayer comes to town, Cassandra. She is hiding a secret that has been haunting her. It threatens career as a Slayer & her relationship with her boyfriend, Spike. *Warning: Adult themes*
1. Chapter 1 & 2

** Completely**

** Author:** Channel5

** Email for feedback:** notsocrazydru@hotmail.com

** Summary:** After Buffy's death a new Slayer comes to town, Cassandra. She is hiding a secret that has been haunting her. It threatens career as a Slayer & her relationship with her boyfriend, Spike. 

** Rating:** PG-13 for swearing and adult themes (talk of rape).

** Disclaimer: **The usual, Joss is God and I'm just borrowing his characters. Harrison Davis and Cassandra Marks are my creation so that I can carry out my twisted fantasies. 

** Notes from the Author: **

** 1**. Without the help of my friend, who shall remain anonymous, this story would have sucked, I would just like to give a shout out to her. Thanks for the help, gurlie!!! 

** 2**. This was NOT a post 'The Gift' fic in the beginning, I got this idea back before Dawn came along, that's why there's no mention of her, just thought you all should know. 

** 3**. Main Characters: Cassandra Marks (The Vampire Slayer), Spike (William O'Conner), Harrison Davis, Willow Rosen, Angel, Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Anya Harris.

_________________________________________________________________________

** **

Prologue:

_ The Watcher Diaries: Cassandra The Vampire Slayer_

Entry 1: April 17, 2001 

Thus it begin again, I, Rupert Giles, former Watcher to Buffy Ann Summers, Slayer between 1995 - 2001 am now Current Watcher to Cassandra Melody Marks, Slayer between 2001 - ?

It wasn't long after Buffy's death that I met Cassandra, she approached me at the Sunnydale University Library, where I am employed, and asked "Are you Rupert Giles?"

I must say that I was really quite surprised that the green eyed girl in front of me turned out to be the newest Vampire Slayer and that I was to be her Watcher. 

Cassandra was extremely distinct in appearance, light brown, possibly sandy blond hair that is all most always in a braid that reaches her lower back. Her eyes, are the most striking shade of green, almost like emeralds in the sun. 

When I began to interview her for the diary, she told me that she didn't have the happiest childhood, Cassie informed me that her parents were very neglectful and spent most of their time drunk. When she was the age of ten she became deeply fascinated with vampire and demon mythology. She would never go out at night with out a stake, cross or a squirt gun of holy water, and took self-defence classes. 

These habits later saved her life. At the age of thirteen she and her parents were attacked by a group of four vampires, while she managed to escape with only a broken arm, her parents weren't so lucky they both died that night having been drained of all their blood. Cassandra was then placed in a foster home. She was adopted by two wiccans that helped, and encouraged her fascination in magic. At the age of sixteen her true powers were revealed, as an Elemental Witch. Blessed with the power to control the elements of water, fire, electricity, earth, wind and spirit, Elemental Witches are very powerful. Normally an Elemental Witch (E.W) can only control one or two of the elements where Cassandra can control all six of them. 

An E.W. that can use the element of Spirit is normally immortal, but because of her Slayer heritage I do not know if that comes into play in her life, nor do I have the desire to find out anytime soon. 

Sincerely yours, 

Rupert Giles 

******

Chapter One: Caught 

Cassandra was in her dorm doing what she called 'Pulling an Angel', or in regular terms brooding past the point of normalcy. Of course, her life hadn't exactly been normal. Two months ago she had gotten "The Call", telling her that she was the new Slayer. She was immediately sent to Sunnydale, which was only a short drive away from her hometown, so at the beginning of her calling she was happy. She could see her family, her boyfriend and her friends, but once she really got to know what she called her "support system" a.k.a the scoobies, things changed between her and her now ex-boyfriend, Harrison Davis. He had been calling Cassandra since they broke-up around two months ago. 

The Scoobies knew about the break up. They also knew that the Slayer and Harrison had parted on extremely bad terms. But they didn't know what those bad terms were. 

*Not that it matters*, Cassandra thought bitterly, *They'll find out in about a month 

anyway.*, "Damn you, Harrison Davis!!!" She yelled to no one in particular, not noticing her new boyfriend standing in her door way. 

"What's with the sudden mood swings, luv?" Spike said laughing, "Not pregnant, are 

you?" 

Cassandra froze. *No, No, No! He's NOT supposed to find out like this! Not now!* 

Sensing her fear and unease, Spike asked tentatively, "Cassie, pet?" 

When she didn't answer, he tried again, "Cassandra, luv, tell me what's wrong?" Spike didn't like it when Cassandra was upset, it scared him slightly because her powers could flare out and burn something, namely, him. 

Cassandra knew it was time. "Spike, I... I'm..." She started. *I can't!!* 

"You're what, pet?" Spike asked, "It's ok I know what happened."

"What are you talking about?" The slight edge of panic in her voice.

"I know that you were raped by that bastard Harrison, that's why you broke up. And you've just found out you're pregnant?" He answered and asked solemnly.

"How... When... What... You're not mad? " Cassie asked, surprised, and slightly confused, since she had kept her mind blocked. 

"Not at you, luv. But I'm bloody well pissed off at that wanker, Harrison." Spike said, 

"And as to how I figured it out, I can hear heartbeats, you had two, which is just slightly unusual for humans, unless you happen to be pregnant. So I put it together, the mood swings, the bloody strange cravings, the two heartbeats. Those three clues all pointed toward the obvious answer." 

"How did you know that it's Harrison's child? For all you know it could've been some one night stand." Cassandra said to Spike, feeling defiant at how well he knew her. "Simple, pet, I was eves-dropping in on the conversation you had with your Mum." Spike answered. 

"But, you were all the way up on the second floor, in my old room, at the end of the house." Cassie said exasperated. 

"Vampire hearing, luv is ten times better than a humans." Spike tapping his ear, stating a fact that he had proven to her on many occasions. 

"Ok," Cassie said, appeased at the moment. 

"So, luv," Spike asked, "What are we gonna do with you and the baby?" 

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked, defensively, her mood changing in an instant. "I mean we can't very well have you out slaying at night, you could get hurt." Spike answered, ignoring the icy glare that Cassandra was sending him. 

"It's part of my job! I can't sit here on my duff every night as long as I'm on the Hellmouth." Cassie yelled, "Unless, of course, you fancy this entire city being over run with demons?!" 

"Not really, pet. But, me and the Scoobies could take care of it at least till the baby's born." Spike said, while thinking to himself, **As long as you're on the Hellmouth?** 

"Ya, right!" 

Cassandra glared at him again and then sat down on her bed, she felt as is one weight had been lifted off her shoulders only to be replaced by another. She felt the bed sink slightly as Spike sat down next to her and his strong arms surround her in a hug. She rested her head against his chest as he pulled her closer. *Maybe things wont be too bad* Cassandra thought, exhaling deeply. 

******

Later that night Cassie and Spike were out on patrol, it was a quiet night, almost to quiet. 

"I don't like this, it's too quiet. In my experience on the Hellmouth, something bad is about to happen when it gets like this." Spike was saying. 

"You worry to much." Cassandra told him airily. 

All the sudden, some one jumped out from the trees on their left and started to attack Spike. Spike's attacker through some kind of shimmering dust on him, it froze Spike. "This just isn't your lucky night is it, Spike?" Harrison said. He picked up the stake Spike had dropped and turned to Cassie and said, "Say good bye to your precious boyfriend, Cassandra." Then he plunged the stake into Spike's heart, just before he turned to dust, Spike screamed, "Cassandra!!" 

"Spike!! NO!!" Cassie screeched. 

"Cassandra, pet........." Spike was still talking, but he's dead? How can he still be talking? What was he saying? His voice was so faint. 

Then there was a bright flash of light, and time seemed to stop and two people appeared. 

"We are the Oracles, Cassandra." The female of the to told her, "We were sent here by the Powers That be, to send you a message. If you keep acting as you are now, inattentive and such things, these events will take place and you will lose William. B-" 

"But if you clean up your act," the male Oracle continued, "And train harder and such, you can change the events for the better." 

Then in unison the said, "Heed our warning, Cassandra....." Then they disappeared in another flash of light. 

"Spike? Spike!" Cassandra sat up in her bed, seeing Spike sitting next to her she collapsed in to his arms and cried. 

"Shush, luv. It was just a dream." Spike whispered to her over and over, until her tears subsided. 

"Oh God, I thought I'd lost you." Cassie finally managed to say. 

"Not by a long shot, pet. I'll never leave you," Spike said to her. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Cassie finally managed to fall back into slumber, only this time, Spike stayed with her until the sun rose and forced him to go down into the window less basement. He wondered all the while about her dream and what could have shook her up bad enough to cry. **Maybe I don't wanna know.** 

*****

Chapter Two: The Secret is Revealed 

It was two weeks later when Cassandra finally got up enough courage to tell the rest of the Scooby Gang about her impending predicament. 

"Are you ready, luv?" Spike asked just before they walked into the library. 

"To be perfectly honest," Cassie looked at him, eyes full of concern, "I don't think I'll ever be ready to tell them, especially Giles. He is gonna freak out. But it's now or never." 

They walked into the library to see all the scoobies waiting patently for them. 

Angel had gotten his Shanshu the hour after Buffy had died, but he still had his vampiric strength, healing powers, and senses. Cassandra had avoided him like the plague after Spike told her about hearing the heartbeats. When she entered his head snapped up and he said, none to softly, "Oh dear God! You're pregnant!" 

"Thanks, Angel!" Cassie said sarcastically, while thinking *At least I don't have to tell them now.* 

Then Spike entered her thoughts, **Yeah, well they probably would've liked it better coming from you, though.** 

*Go away, Spike.* 

**I don't think so, missy.** 

*Whatever* 

"Will you two please stop having one of your little mental talks," Giles furious tone startled them out of the argument, "And Cassandra, you better have a bloody good explanation for this." 

"Well"

"How irresponsible! I can't believe that you all of people have gotten yourself in this situtation." His voice on the edge of yelling.

Cassie paused taking a deep breath, her hands slightly clenched, she flexed her jaw, gritting her teeth as fragments of memories popped in to her mind. They were still as fresh as if it had happened yesterday, instead of nearly three months ago. She hated the fact that someone she loved, some one she thought had loved her could do this to her. She could feel Spike trying to invade her mind, it was like a persistent knocking at a closed door. 

Her head snapped up and she looked at Spike then glanced at the faces of her friends all waiting for her to give them an answer. Waiting for her to admit the most horrible thing that was ever done her. They waited and so she gave them the only answer she could, "Harrison ** raped** me. Is that a good enough answer for ya?" 

Before anyone could answer Cassie turned on her heel and ran out of the library. 

"Now see what you've gone and done, Watcher!" Spike yelled before he ran after Cassandra. 

"Oh dear," Giles said as he took off his glasses to clean them. 

*****

TBC..... next update 01/16/02 


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

** Chapter Three: The Park **

Spike was running as fast as he could, hoping against hope that Cassie would let him 

find her, cause he knew that if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. 

**Cassie, luv!** Spike reached out with his mind to see if she would let him into her mind, **Common pet, let me in so I can find you.** Then one name came in to his mind, 'Sunnydale Central Park'. 

Spike was deep in thought as he ran to the park, about how Cassandra had been blocking him from her mind. Even when he was 'talking' to her he knew that there was a part of her mind that he wasn't able to read because of the mental barriers that she was holding up. 

A few feet away Spike saw Cassie, her body shaking with every sob that escaped her mouth. She could sense Spike as he came closer. 

Her sad eyes looked up at him and he nearly melted as tears streamed down her face. 

She turned away from him, embarrassed to let him see her weak. Cassie kept him blocked and he hated it because it only meant that she felt she couldn't trust him. Spike stopped, realizing why Cassie had been hiding, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

A small tingle of fear crept into her mind, as the thought of Harrison invading and violating her entered her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. Over the weeks and days her mind had been flooded with the memories of that night. She just couldn't take it any more. 

Spike looked at her as she suddenly hunched over in pain and began to cry harder. In her pain she had let her guard down for a brief second and now Spike saw a fraction of what she had kept hidden so well. Spike had never felt her emotions before, only heard her thoughts and she his, but now he felt her anger, her guilt, her fear. This was something he'd never experienced before. Cassie was one of the strongest people he had ever known since Buffy, and now she was frightened, not only for the future of her baby, but for the future of her and Spike. 

Cassandra knew that Spike would always be there for her and that he put on a good face, but she thought that she saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes that she could let this happen to herself. 

"Don't you dare think that." Spike commanded sitting down next to Cassie, pulling her into his arms. 

"I can't help it." Cassie replied. She buried her face in his chest. 

"That doesn't matter, luv, you didn't...." 

"Yes it does! I let him do this to me." 

"You stop this right now," Spike grabbed her face and looked deeply into her eyes, "He drugged you. He raped you. He was the one that was wrong. He did wrong, not you and not this baby. This baby, your baby, will be loved and cherished, by two parents. If you'll let me?" 

Cassie looked up at him. Surprise apparent in her large eyes, he kissed her gently tasting the salt of her tears on her lips. 

* * *

Chapter Four: Did Ya Miss Me? 

It had been two and a half months since the Scooby Gang had found out about 

Cassandra being pregnant and lots of things happened during those weeks. Though, some of the changes that Cassie had made, like Spike living with her, they were a little less understanding about. 

"Tell me again, 'cause I'm just not understanding this," Xander was saying to Cassandra on one of there many study sessions at the library, "Why the hell is Spike living with you?" 

"Because, this baby needs a father figure, and I hate to think about the psychiatrist bill if you were the only man around him or her 24/7." Cassie answered him, grinning. 

"Well now." Came a voice from the doorway, "Even though I agree whole heartedly, that was a bit uncalled for." 

"Shut-up, Spike," Xander leered back. 

"What? Do you think you could take me on?" Spike questioned, going in to a mock-fighting stance. 

"Anyday, any-" 

"Quit with the mocho show, you two." Cassandra said, giving them her patented 'death glare'. They both stopped instantly upon seeing the look on her face. 

"Sorry" The two men mumbled looking at their feet. 

"That's better," Cassie said smiling in satisfaction, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some vampires to dust, demons to kill and other bad nasties to fight." With that said she exited the library and walked out into the night. She continued toward the cemetery thinking of baby names, this was because she had told the doctor to keep the sex of the baby a secret until he or she was born. Cassie looked down at her stomach, in approximately four months she'd be due, it wasn't showing too bad and she could still keep up with her slayer duties. She walked around for a while longer her feet getting a little tired. 

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Cassandra was purring 2 hours later as she prowled the dark cemetery, "Oh, common, My feet are sore, my ankles are hurting and I'm retaining water, plus I want to kick something's ass!" 

She froze, her Slay-Dar going haywire, she reached out with her mind to see if it was Spike. 

"Did ya miss me?" A low voice whispered from the shadows. 

"Who's there?" Cassie yelled, not really sure where the voice was coming from. 

Then to answer her he came out of the shadows and faced her and said, "Tisk, tisk, Cassie dearest, don't you recognize the voice of -" 

"Harrison Malcolm Davis," Cassandra snarled. Before Harrison could finish, she launched herself at him, punching and kicking, trying to take out all her frustration and pain out on the person who had caused it in the first place. After ten minutes of fast and furious fighting, Cassandra was getting tired. *Oh, Shit! I can't keep this up much longer, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!!* 

Then another voice popped into her head, one she was very glad to hear, 

**I'm on my way, luv. Wh-** 

*Spike get your ass over here now, Central Park Cemetery!* 

**Ok, I'm going faster than I should in a car, but, oh well. What's going on? Who is it?** 

* It's Harrison* 

The knowledge that Spike was coming, and going be there soon, gave Cassie a boost to her power supply, and she laughed. "You're going down, you b- Ooof!"

Harrison dealt Cassie a blow to the head, knocking her down. 

"Not so full of yourself now, are you, you little bitch" Harrison sneered. 

But Cassandra wasn't listening, *Spike?!* she called out with her mind. 

**Right here, pet.** Spike answered, **Right at the entrance to the cemetery.** 

*Good, when you get to where I am, near the fountain, I don't want you to dust Harrison.* 

**Why the bleeding hell not!?** 

*Because, I have something planned for this guy, and plus a dusting is just too damn good for him* 

**Ok, but I'll get to beat him into unconsciousness, right?** 

*Ya, you do that.* 

Spike watched cautiously as Harrison approached Cassie. The Slayer stopped fighting when Harrison began to look at her strangely. Spike took the opportunity to tap the new vampire on the shoulder and slugged him. Cassie smiled as Spike began to beat up Harrison. He threw two sharp blows to the vampire's jaw and then gave him a quick uppercut snapping Harrison's head back. He quickly recovered and delivered a series of punches to Spike's mid-section and then he threw a simmering dust over Spike. Suddenly it felt like the air had been sucked out of cemetery, and he was frozen. He couldn't move at all. Cassie watched in horror as Harrison grabbed one of her fallen stakes and menaced toward Spike. Cassie knew which kind of spell it was and just how to break it. The only problem it didn't work. 

"Since when do you know about Magic?" Harrison asked. 

The reversal spell took a lot of energy and focus to work and she had little of both at that point, "Since forever." 

"Well it still didn't stop me from getting what I wanted." Harrison winked at her and Spike growled furiously trying to will himself to move. Cassie went into Spike's mind 

*Give me a second Spike* 

**Hurry up and get this spell of me so that I can pound him the bloody into the ground!** Spike snarled furiously. 

"Now Cassie what are you going to do with that vampire? Especially when I came back for you. You are my true beloved." He smirked licking his lips, then leered at her taking in every inch of her body. Cassie launched herself at him and belted him hard in the face. 

Spike could feel the spell around him weakening. Cassie's next punch sent Harrison flying. The Slayer quickly stomped on his chest as he laid stunned on the ground. She was about to stomp on him again but he grabbed her leg and twisted it awkwardly. 

Cassie fell face forward but her other foot caught Harrison in the head that moment of distraction broke the spell off of Spike. Cassie landed hard with a thud on the ground. A striking pain speared through her body like electricity. Spike watched in horror as Cassie crumbled to the ground. 

Harrison got off the ground watching the Slayer strangely again as she gasped in pain. 

Before he had a chance to react a ball of hate and fury headed his way. Spike tackled him to the ground both vampires showing their true game faces. Spike and Harrison fought furiously and viciously but the older vampire had more strength and experience. Before too long Harrison laid on the ground a blood drenched mass of broken bones and bruised flesh. 

During Spike's rage Cassie sat crying. Spike could here her soft moans of despair and his game face quickly receded. Cassie sat on the ground holding her stomach praying that her baby would be Ok. Spike ran to her side and held her close, "You Ok, pet?" 

"I think. I think so." She looked over at Harrison and then her face turned cold and the tears suddenly stopped. 

Spike could hear the baby's heartbeat. It was a steady normal rhythm. 

"Spike my weapons bag." Spike dashed the few feet to her bag. "The rope." 

"Your plan, luv." 

"Definitely." She grit through her teeth. 

* * *

About twenty minutes later Spike and Cassandra got how dragging the unconscious Harrison behind them. 

Harrison awoke to find himself bound and gagged, in Cassandra's basement, he stayed quiet as not to attract attention to himself and listened to the Cassie and Spike argue 

"Cassie are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean this, having this sodding idiot in our basement for... well how ever long you keep him here, especially in your condition?" 

"My condition? Spike, I'm six months pregnant, not deathly ill. And it's a fine idea, where else would we keep him?" 

*Pregnant? Who's bed has she been- Hold on! I was human about six months ago... Damn! I'm gonna be a dad! I wonder what Bleach Blunder thinks of that?! This is to good.* Harrison did something he hadn't done since he was turned, he laughed. 

"What are you laughing at?" Cassandra literally spat out. 

"You're pregnant. With MY child. Why shouldn't laugh?" Harrison said, "So, Bleach 

Boy, why do you stay with her? You know she's carring my child, that I'm her first, and yet you stay with her? Why? You think she loves you? Ha! After the night I gave her, as soon as the baby's born, she'll come crawling back to me. She's just using you." He smirked hoping that his tactic would work. 

Spike growled at Harrison, "Take that back." 

"Why? I'd only be lying." The captive vampire sneered. 

Spike vamped out, "At this point, mate, lying just might save your un-life." 

"Spike be quiet." Cassandra spoke in a soothing tone, then she got a mischievous glint in her eye that Spike loved, "I have a much better idea." 

She walked over to where Harrison was chained and put her hands on earthier side of his head and started rubbing in a circular motion, Harrison purred at the sensation, but when he looked into Cassie's eyes they were a glowing purple color. 

"I call on you, Veritas, Great God of Truth, aid me in my quest! The one called Harrison Davis has been changed, I wish to know the cause and the events that led to this change. Answer my plea for the truth. So mote it be!" And with those final words, Cassandra pushed her fingers into Harrison's skull. With a bright flash of light, Cassie and flew backwards into Spikes arms, she was laughing. 

"Cassandra, pet? What's do bloody hilarious?" Spike was worried, she had done something similar to a 'Glory brain-suck' crossed with a Vulcan mind meld, from the looks of it. 

"Dru sure can pick 'em, can't she?" Cassie pulled out of Spike's arms brushing herself off. 

"What?" Spike asked, confusion written all over his face. 

"Drusilla. She was his sire." She said jerking her thumb in the direction of the now unconscious Harrison, "She found him wandering around, drunk the week after he... you know. When he ran into her in some cemetery, he proceeded to tell her all about what happened and that I left him after his plan to keep me backfired, and, well, she felt sorry for him, so she turned him. And she's not as crazy as you think she is, that girl has a very solid grip on reality, if you ask me. She knew I was the Slayer, and that we were dating, she also knew that once Harrison woke up, he'd come after me, and try and turn me, there for she'd get you back." 

"Oh." That was all Spike's mind could come up with. 

"Insane, huh?" Cassie asked him. 

"I guess?" Spike was still speechless. 

"You ok, big guy?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a bit shocked." 

* * *


	3. Chapter 5 & Epilogue

** Chapter Five: Completely **

"Spike?" Cassandra called from the kitchen. "I've got a doctor's appointment at 9:30 tonight, you wanna come?". This would be the first doctor's appointment that Spike would be able to go to because the all of the ones before had been scheduled in the middle of the afternoon. Plus the people the doctor's office were getting suspicious, even though Cassie had told them that Spike worked during the day.

"Do you even need to ask, luv?" Spike answered coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her putting a hand on Cassie's stomach, which had bulged out considerably in the past three weeks. After a few seconds Spike was rewarded with a powerful kick from the growing baby. 

"Great!" Cassie said pattering off up the stairs to get into some different clothes since the ones she had been wearing were covered in paint from the nursery. 

While she was changing, Spike went to check on their 'guest'. It had been about three and a half weeks since they had captured Harrison. The first few days that Harrison was with them he fought, every time they went down to feed him he tried to get them to let him go, but now he seemed resigned to his fate. 

"Hey, mate." Spike said as he came down the stairs holding a mug of warm blood, 

"Hungry, 'cause I've got some blood here for ya?" 

For all the notice Harrison took, Spike might as well have said nothing. Spike sat down in the chair next to Harrison and held the straw to his lips. The young vampire drank the blood till it was gone. 

"Spike, where are you?" came Cassandra's voice from upstairs. 

"Coming, pet!" Spike yelled back and he rose from his position next to Harrison. He was half way up the stairs when he heard something. He looked at Harrison who said, "I know you must hate me for what I did to Cassie and in these last few days I realized how wrong I was." He paused looking at Spike who was silent so he continued, "I know that what I'm saying will never make up for the hurt I've caused, but I just want to thank you for trying to talk to me and be nice, the only things I hear from Cassie when she comes down here are 'eat' and a few mumbled curses at me. She of course has every right to be angry, why she hasn't staked me yet, I don't know, God knows I deserve it. What I'm trying to say is thank you and that Cassie is a very lucky girl to have someone like you. Take care of her. Oh, and Spike, I'm gonna still be the biggest bastard to Cassie so it'll be easier on her when the time comes for her to kill me." Spike didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, just turned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. 

At dinner that night Cassandra had come up with the weirdest concoction that Spike had ever seen. 

"Cassie, luv, what is that." Spike said wrinkling his nose and pointing at the heap of food on Cassandra's plate. 

"Oh, it's just some of last nights leftovers and some dry pasta noodles crunched up over the top, plus, I backed some jalapeno peppers for a side dish." Cassie said matter of factly, not realizing how utterly strange and disturbing that sounded. 

"Cassandra, luv, what did you have for dinner last night anyway?" Spike asked. 

"Chinese." Cassie said around a mouthful of her dinner. 

"Um...... interesting." Spike commented, while thinking, **That's really disgusting, repulsive, and... and...and a whole bunch more words that mean ewww I can't think of right now** 

*I heard that, buster! But I'm gonna ignore it because I'm hungry. You got lucky* 

On the car ride to the doctors, Spike was deep in thought. He didn't know what to make of Harrison's little speech earlier that night. 

"What are you thinking 'bout, Spike?" Cassandra asked Spike, "Don't start brooding, I heard somewhere that it is bad for one's health." 

"Verrrrry funny, pet." Spike answered sarcastically, "I am in no way brooding, that's my poofish sire's region of expertise. What's this doctors name, I wanna sound like you've been telling me everything, you know so people don't get suspicious." 

"Dr. Marson, and it's a little late, people are already suspicious because you haven't been there with me. I've told them that you work all day, but they're thinking that you don't care because you haven't taken time off work to come with me." Cassie told him. 

"Well, we'll just see about that." Spike said as they pulled in to the parking lot. 

When they reached the front desk, Cassandra said to the receptionist, "Cassandra O'Conner, here to see Dr. Valerie Marson." 

"Cassie dear, I know who you are," said the receptionist, "The question is, who is this?" 

She said staring pointedly at Spike. 

"Oh, Julie, I'm sorry, you've never met my husband, William, have you?" 

"No I have not, but it's nice to finally meet you, Mr. O'Conner." Julie said shaking hands with Spike who said, "Call me William, please?" While sending a thought to 

Cassie, **Cassandra O'CONNER?** 

*Hey, A girl can dream can't she?* 

**Yeah sure, but I didn't expect you to use my last name from when I was human, pet.** 

*It was just easier, OK?* 

**I'm gonna get you back for this, you know that right?** 

*You can try.* 

Spike was about to retaliate when Julie's voice interrupted, "Mrs. O'Conner? Dr. Marson will see you now." 

She led them into a room and Cassie sat on the bed and they waited for the doctor to come. When she did enter the room five minutes later, she smiled at Cassandra and said 

"I know I called you this morning and said it was time for your check-up, but I didn't expect see you soon." Then she noticed Spike, "And I would guess that this would be your husband, William, if I'm not mistaken?" 

"Yep, that's my Will." Cassandra said smiling brightly, and before Spike could say anything she thought *Shut UP!* 

"It's nice to finally meet you." Dr. Marson replied shaking hands with Spike. Then said to Cassie, "You know the routine, dear, shirt up and cold and wet goo for your ultra sound." 

Cassandra complied, lifting her shirt to expose her stomach. The doctor turned on the screen Spike was mesmerized by the 'picture' of the growing baby, "Corr....." He whispered. Cassie looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh, the look on his face was priceless. "William, dearest, if you're not careful your face might freeze that way." 

When Spike didn't even acknowledge what she had said, she laughed even harder. Even Dr. Marson couldn't help but smile at his reaction. 

"Well, Cassie, I'd give it another one and a half, two months at the most, so I'd like to schedule another appointment in a couple weeks, Ok?" Dr. Mason asked as she walked the couple out to the waiting area. 

"That'd be great. Oh, can you make the appointment after sundown? So William can come to?" Cassie asked before the doctor could leave. To which she replied, "Yes, of course, I think it would be good for him." They both looked at Spike who was completely oblivious to the conversation and was still staring at Cassie's swollen abdomen, he was still in a state of semi-shock. 

"Will he be Ok?" Dr. Marson asked Cassandra, "Yeah, he'll be fine. He was like this the first time he felt the baby kick to." The women snickered at the still oblivious Spike. 

When Cassie and Spike got to the car, she had to pinch his arm until Spike woke from his trance. When he finally did, he said, "Wow, that was....." Spike tapered off casting around for the right word. 

"Amazing?" Cassandra asked helpfully. 

"Yeah! Now let's get home Ok, luv?" 

"That was the most intelligent thing you've said all night, William!" Cassie said getting in the car. 

Spike was deep in thought all the way back to their home, he had the feeling that the baby wouldn't wait another two months to join them. 

"Who's on patrol tonight?" Cassandra asked Spike. In the last couple of months the Scoobies and Spike had taken over her slaying duties, because she had hardly any mobility anymore, and would continue to do so until the baby started bottle feeding. 

"Um, I think it was Red, Wicca, and Rupert" Spike answered. 

"You know, buster, they do have names." Cassie said playfully. 

"Ya, I know, you got Red, Whelp, Wicca, Rupert and....." Spike paused trying to think of some smart nick name for Anya, "Oh bloody hell, and Anya." 

"You are impossible, you know that right?" Cassie squeaked through her laughter. 

"It wasn't that funny," Spike looking at Cassandra in disbelief, **How could something not funny get her so worked up? Must be because the hormones.** 

*I heard that, mister* Cassie thought, her laughter evident even in her thoughts. 

About five minutes later they walked in to their house, and Spike had to ask her something, "Cassandra, luv, how long till you put your little plan for Harrison in to action?" 

"One month, just one more month." Cassie answered with a dark look on her face. Spike new that in one month she would be eight months pregnant, and it would be Christmas; he also knew that it meant something to her, but what he couldn't figure out. 

As the eighth month drew nearer, Cassandra became more broody. She would sit in the chair by the bedroom window with the curtains open so Spike couldn't come in. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she'd use her powers to set his silk shirt on fire for about three seconds so he'd leave her alone. By the twenty-ninth of her seventh month, Cassandra wouldn't talk to Spike at all, just sit by the window and brood. 

In the third week of December, her eighth month, Cassandra went to Spike and said, "As soon as the sun sets were going to the abandoned warehouse on fiftieth and Rodeo, we do this tonight." 

"But, Cassie luv, it's Christmas! Can't we wait another week, please?" Spike pleaded with the Slayer. When she turned to him her eyes were not their usual shad of green, they were almost black with fury. "We. Do. This. TONIGHT." Her voice was barley above a whisper, but it was deadly. Spike knew better than to argue with her. 

Once the sun had set, they tied up Harrison, he gave no resistance at all, and headed to the   
factory. Once they arrived, Cassie had Spike tie Harrison to the support pole that was in   
the middle of the building. Then Cassandra, standing near the front door of the building,   
she started to talk. "Well Harrison, it's Christmas, your favourite holiday, and exactly   
eight months since you... you raped me. Do you remember what you said to me that   
night?" Harrison shook his head to the best of his ability, "Oh really? Well I do, like is was   
yesterday. You told me you'd burn before you'd mellow. And I looked you square in the   
eye and said that I'd most likely be the one to burn you, I was right." the young vamp's   
eyes went wide, Cassandra grinned evilly, "Good you figured it out, Goodbye, Harrison."   
She finished her speech then a ball of flames shot out of her outstretched hands.   


All of the sudden the doors to the warehouse burst open revealing Drusilla, she started towards the burning form of Harrison, when Spike stopped her. 

"Dru, what are you doing?" Spike asked her, she looked up at him and said, "Spike, why are you burning your brother?" then slapped him hard across his face, and said, "You are a naughty boy, Spike. I'm going to have to punish you later." With that said, she ran into the flames 

"Drusilla!! NO!!" Spike yelled running into the flames to save his Dark Princess. 

"Spike!" Cassie screeched, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" And before she knew what she was doing she had put out the flames and was kneeling next to Spike and Dru. 

"We'll be fine, don't worry." Cassie was about to respond to the comment when she heard her name being whispered. 

"Cassandra?" Harrison looked at her, taking her silence as consent to continue, 

"I know you hate me for what I did to you, but during the last few months in your basement, awaiting my death, I've realized that I was wrong. I was a bastard to you and I deserve my death. You are a lucky girl to have Spike, don't let him go, because you'll have a hard time finding someone else that will be such a caring person to you and your child." And with one final shuddering and unneeded breath, Harrison turned into a pile of dust. 

* * *

** Epilogue: It's Time **

Cassandra stood in shock of what she had just heard. *He couldn't be serious, could he?* 

**He's dead serious Cassandra.** 

Cassie sat down on the hard concrete floor. "What have I done?" She whispered to no one but herself. Spike turned away from Drusilla to see Cassandra lying on the floor curled up in a ball on her side. He crawled the short distance to her side and held her close as she buried her face in his chest and cried. 

All through this Drusilla watched the couple and she knew that her Spike was happy. 

She left the building. The moon was telling her that Spike was where he belonged. 

After what seemed like forever, Cassandra stopped crying and stood up and said, "I think we should go ho.... oooohh" Before she could finish she doubled over in pain. 

Spike rushed to her side, "Cassie, luv, what's wrong?" When she looked up in to his face seeing his concern, she said the two words that Spike never expected, 

"It's...uhg... Time." 

** _ The End_**


End file.
